Curly Shepard Has A Plan
by thisisboredomatitsfinest
Summary: Pony and Curly started 'going steady' for a month. Pony didn't want to go further until he was sure of himself, to which, 17 year old, Curly, frustratingly respected. Can a game of Truth or Dare changes things for better? Or for worse? *Rated M for safe reasons. AU-ish. Reviews are welcomed. I'll update as quickly as I can.*
1. This is all I ever wanted

Curly Shepard was frustrated.

He was currently sitting on his bed, back against the wall as he sighed and combed his curly hair through his fingers. The 17-year-old had finished a day of hanging out with Ponyboy Curtis—not that he was complaining. Curly loved spending time with Ponyboy as much as he adored the boy himself. What had Shepard in a bind was the "no sex" policy Ponyboy had him under. Ponyboy and him have been successfully "going steady" for a month now; one long, tedious month of no sex. Curly couldn't remember the last time he went a month without sex. Why the hell would he want to?

Curly felt his manhood twitch. He had been jacking off a lot more nowadays too. Not that Curly was complaining. Jacking off to vivid images of Ponyboy together with him had Curly coming hard.

Curly rubbed his hair, wondering if he wanted to comply with his manhood's wish. The urge was there, yet he wanted to spend some time thinking rather than doing. It wasn't often Curly thought deeply and thoroughly about things, but Curly really wanted to be intimate with Ponyboy.

He needed a plan.

Ponyboy had said he wanted time. Time to be sure of himself and know that he was ready when he was ready. He respected Ponyboy's request. If you were to ask Curly, he'd say Ponyboy was insecure. Curly didn't see what the hell for though. The young Curtis boy was the most adorable and sexy thing he'd ever seen. He guessed that was the thing about insecurities. They were scary just as they were ridiculous.

Curly sighed again and pulled his head back till he thud against the wall. He had to think deeper. Knowing Ponyboy there was always something deeper about what he was saying. That's just how the kid was.

_Well alright then_. Curly thought. He was the younger brother of one of the toughest greaser in Tulsa. And even a good hood himself. He wasn't easily scared off.

Curly closed his eyes and thought back to when Pony told him no.

[Flashback]

_Curly looked down into those lovely green eyes when his hand was pulled out of Ponyboy's pants. _

_Curly allowed himself to internally panic. Had he done something wrong? He had only put his hand in the back of Pony's pants and rubbed his entrance. There was nothing wrong with that. _

_Suddenly Ponyboy kissed Curly on the nose, taking him out of his trance. _

"_Where'd you go?" The young boy pulled up against him asked. _

"_Uh," His eyes scanned the vacant house they were standing in. His instincts were high from the life he lived and sometimes they acted up for no reason other than he was a sad paranoid bastard. "I don't know. What's up with you?"_

_Ponyboy's eyes were cast down. _

"_I'm not ready for that yet, Curly." The boy spoke softly. "I need time to be sure. Of myself…I'm sorry." _

_He felt Ponyboy pull away._

_Curly pulled him back in a tight hug._

"_It's okay, babe." He kissed the boy's forehead. "What's got you not feeling sure?"_

_Ponyboy looked away again. "I just feel like…I don't know enough…Something feels missing." _

_[End Flashback]_

Curly shot up from his bed.

That was it!

Ponyboy wanted to know more about Curly Shepard.

Curly gave a 'what the fuck for' expression for nobody. They practically grew up together, but Ponyboy wanted to know more about what he couldn't normally see. He wanted to know the boy who wasn't always worrying to keep up his reputation. The damn boy wanted to get emotionally personal.

Curly hated being emotional for many obvious reasons, yet it was that very thing keeping him and Ponyboy from coming closer together.

The 17-year-old shook his head violently, yelling. "Damn it!"

If Ponyboy wanted to get personal, then he'll do it.

"Game on, babe."


	2. Innocent

Curly entered the Curtis house. It was summer and that meant Darrel and Sodapop were at work while he and Pony had a lot of free time. He walked to Ponyboy's room and found the boy reading comfortably on his bed.

Curly rolled his eyes. This boy.

Curly watched him for a moment. The sunlight hit nicely against Ponyboy's body and caused his blonde hair to have a halo. Ponyboy was a cute blonde. He had dyed it on a dare made by Two-Bit some time ago. Curly remembered silently thanking Two-Bit the moment he saw Pony's new look. The younger boy didn't have his hair greased back, which told Curly he had no plans to leave the house. Curly was slightly sad that his hair wasn't greased back though. With the blonde hair greased back, Ponyboy went from cute to sexy.

Ponyboy still didn't see him leaning against his door. His nose was too far in that damn book.

"Hey, babe!"

Ponyboy jumped. "Jesus, Curly! You scared me!"

"It's your own fault for having your nose in that silly book. It's a dangerous town, Pony. You need to be more aware of your surrounds. All the time."

"It's a good book." Ponyboy closed the book and placed it down on his nightstand.

Curly sat down on the bed as Ponyboy sat up.

"Wanna hang?"

The blonde boy smiled. "Sure."

"Let's play a game."

Ponyboy eyed him suspiciously. "What game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"Curly" Ponyboy frowned.

"Ponyboy," Curly grabbed his hand in his. "There ain't anything to do in town and a little game of Truth or Dare can get us talking."

Ponyboy eyed him for a moment before agreeing.

"Great! Let's sit on the floor."

They moved to the floor, leaving enough space between them for an imaginary board game.

"I'll go first." Said Curly. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"What do you like about that book you were reading so much?"

Ponyboy smiled shyly. That was a rather innocent question Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought?

"I like the characters." He answered. "Books are movies, if it has great characters that tell you who they are and their lives, I love it."

Curly nodded. "A nice, full answer. I like. Your turn."

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare." Curly smirked.

Ponyboy smirked back. "I dare you to go to the kitchen and grab me a soda and a snack."

Curly looked at his babe, confused. "That's a really dumb dare, Pon."

"I'm thirsty and hungry, Curly, and don't want to make the journey."

So, Curly made the journey. Grabbing 2 soda bottles and a bog of chips; he hurried back to Ponyboy.

"Thanks." The blonde said, taking a bottle and chips.

"Truth or Dare" Curly asked while opening his soda and sitting down.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me."

Ponyboy smiled as he took a sip from his bottle of soda and placed it down.

"That's a dumb dare."

"Not to me."

Ponyboy crawled over to Curly and pushed his soft lips against Curly's. It was meant to be only 2 seconds long, but then Curly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deeper and passionate kiss. Ponyboy moved closer to Curly for comfort and Curly placed a hand on Ponyboy's side. They continued to make-out until Curly shoved his tongue into Ponyboy's mouth, exploring. Ponyboy sucked on Curly's tongue, which caused the older boy to shiver.

Ponyboy pulled out of the hold, grinning. "You lose a turn."

"What?" Curly asked a bit dazed.

"You dared me to kiss you, not make-out. You lose a turn."

Curly stared, mouth dropped and confused and a little bit irritated. "Oh, like you were complaining!"

His companion chuckled.

"Fine! Go!"

"Truth or Dare"

Curly wanted to say Truth.

"Dare, motherfucker!"

Ponyboy dropped his head back, thinking of a good dare, and unknowingly giving Curly an open to his neck. It took Curly all his will power not to crawl over there and kiss and suck it. It looked so inviting.

Ponyboy pulled his head back, looking at Curly with a gleam in his eyes that made the 17-year-old instincts heighten.

"I dare you to tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

"Pony," Curly voice softly whined. He looked down at his feet. "There are things about me that who know which others don't."

"You know what I mean, Curly."

He could say he didn't and cast this question off, but that would make all this pointless and possibly split Ponyboy and himself apart. He felt trapped, sick and open. He felt weak. He loathed that feeling. He had to do this.

"There was this one time when I was 14 and I was walking through a field. The sun was going down and just for no reason I looked up and I saw….I don't know what to call it really. Hope, I guess."

Ponyboy was staring at Curly with his full attention; his face painted with much lovely emotions.

Curly continued. "The colors of the clouds and sky were something I didn't know could happen. The clouds were of burnt orange and there were these long, thick lines of colors of pink and blue between them. And it stretched far wide like one of those huge paints." Curly used his arms and fingers to show visual image. "I stood there as the colors got thinner and thinner just trapped in so much awe. That image has been permanently burned into my memory. It used to be the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

"Use to be? What is it now-" Ponyboy stopped short, staring into Curly's eyes and he gazed at him. "I aint pretty." He looked away.

"Alright. Damn pretty."

Ponyboy chuckled and kicked playfully at Curly's foot. "That must have been really hard for you to share."

"But I did anyway." Curly smirked, feeling proud of himself.

A/N: This chapter was slow. Next chapter will have goodies!


	3. Poor Curly

Ponyboy took another sip from his soda. "Truth or Dare"

"…Truth"

"Why are you so insecure about sharing your feelings?"

Curly flinched at the "F" word, looking down into his own soda bottle then looking back up at the boy before him.

"Just look around us, Ponyboy. Tulsa is where emotions come to die. Emotions are what get you killed here."

Ponyboy nodded. He couldn't argue with that, but he'd wish the curly haired boy would allow himself to feel more often.

"Truth or Dare" It was Curly's turn again.

"Dare"

It was time this game really got started. "I dare you to strip."

"I knew that was coming." Ponyboy frowned and stood up to start taking off his clothes.

"To your boxers." Curly smiled. No point in rushing things.

Ponyboy pulled off his shirt then slipped out of his socks before undoing his pants. Curly grew very still and paid close attention to Ponyboy's body. He could feel his mouth water. He wanted to touch the boy badly. Slowly, the blonde pulled down his jeans to relieve white undies.

"No boxers?"

"Not today." The blond blushed. He kicked his pants by his shirt and socks before sitting back down. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

Ponyboy lend back onto his hands and spread his legs open, granting Curly a beautiful view of the outline of his manhood. "Do you like what you see?"

"Hell yes." Curly let out shake breath.

Ponyboy laughed. Despite them not have sex, they have done other things.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Do you ever have wet dreams about us?"

Ponyboy's face turned red. "Yes." He said weakly.

Curly smiled. So he did think about have sex with him.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"How many times do you jack off?"

"Mmm, about 5 times a day."

"Jesus, Curly!"

Curly shrugged. "I have a lot of needs. Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me put my face in your crouch."

Ponyboy fell over in laughter, tears at the corner of his eyes. Curly restlessly sat in place waiting for Ponyboy's permission. The blonde picked himself back up, laughter dying out and wiping the tears from his eyes. He opened his legs wide.

"Go for it."

Curly didn't hesitate. He dove over there and buried his face into Ponyboy's manhood. Ponyboy burst back into laughter, gripping the curly hair below him. Curly grabbed Ponyboy's hips as he inhaled the scent of the blonde boy's manhood. It smelled clean, flowery, and sweet. Curly moved his back and forth, his nose knocking against Ponyboy's hardening manhood. It made Ponyboy giggle. Curly then exhaled pleasurable against Ponyboy's cock.

Ponyboy moaned. Curly's dick got harder.

Curly took one last inhale of Ponyboy's scent before giving his cock a little nibble.

Ponyboy gasped in pleasure.

"Curly!" He slapped his shoulder. "No nibbling! You lose a turn!"

"Okay," Curly gave another nibble that caused Ponyboy to throw back his head.

Curly was sadly pulling back when he got caught half an inch back. Ponyboy's hand was gripping his hair tightly. He smirked.

"If you want this game to continue, babe, you need to let me pull back." He spoke against Ponyboy's undies.

Ponyboy hesitated. He didn't want to let go, but he also want to see what else the game could cause. What Curly wanted to do and what he could make Curly do.

Ponyboy let go of the curly hair and the pleased smile on Curly's face when he sat back down.

"Truth or Dare" Ponyboy asked, heated.

"Truth"

"Do you ever think about leaving Tulsa behind?"

"When I'm not thinking about other things, I think about getting the hell out of Tulsa."

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to take off your clothes. All of them."

Curly licked his lips and stripped. He stood in Ponyboy's room naked and proud. Ponyboy's mouth watered at the sight of Curly's abs and muscles. Not to mention the shameless live muscle between the curly boy's legs.

Ponyboy licked his lips. It's big. He thought.

"Is it my turn?" Curly asked sitting back down.

"Uh?" Ponyboy said looked at the boy's face. "Oh. Uh. Yes."

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What do you like about best from what you see before you?" Curly bend his knees up and spread open his arms, so Ponyboy could get a good look at all he had.

Ponyboy licked his lips again. "Hard to say. It all looks so tasty." He glanced from Curly's manhood, to his biceps, to his neck. He wanted to lick them all.

Curly chuckled and sat his arms on his knees. "Your turn."

"Truth or Dare"

There was a loud screech of car tires outside of the Curtis house before Curly could answer. Ponyboy jumped up. "Darry and Soda should be back this early."

He ran to the window and his face contorted to a mask of horror. "It's Socs!"

Curly shot up and slammed the door shut. "Get dress! Now!"

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and as suggested, some interesting things are coming to the next chapter.


	4. New Hero in Town

Ponyboy watched 5 Socs, who were older and bigger, climb out of the car and stride toward the front door with anger on their face and a fight in their fists. Ponyboy and Curly never got dressed so fast in their lives.

What were they doing here? Who were they looking to beat? Ponyboy filed through his brothers and the gang. Anyone of them is capable of pissing off a couple of Socs. Though he felt Darry and Johnny had some more sense than the rest of the gang when it came to pissing off Socs.

"You expecting some Socs?" Ponyboy asked Curly, closing his pants.

Curly shook his head and growled. He hadn't messed with any Socs in a while.

There was a long bang as the front door was thrown open and aggressive footsteps spread all over the house. Curly was going to make sure these Socs paid dearly for interrupting him and Ponyboy's alone time. They had just finished putting on their last piece of clothing when the doorknob screamed from being twisted.

Curly got in front of Ponyboy to shield him, ready to fight and protect.

Why were they here? That question was driving Ponyboy mad.

The 5 Socs entered the room. A buff, 6 foot, black hair guy stepped in front signaling him as Leader. Curly quickly analyzed the other four. They all looked like they could hold their own in a fight. Curly grew even more furious as doubt scratched his stomach.

"Which one of you is Curtis?" The Leader snarled.

"Fuck you, Soc! Get outta here! You're trespassing!" Ponyboy growled.

Curly grinned, feeling pride for his babe sticking up to a couple of overgrown Socs.

"It's the smaller one, boss." The Soc to the far left with a black eye spoke.

Ponyboy suddenly wondered if this was revenge for a jumping that happened to the guy with black eye. Dallas, Two-bit, and Steve could have jumped the guy. He doubted Sodapop would randomly jump a Soc by himself; unless one of the other three gave him a reason to join in. Darry and Johnny were completely out of the question when it came to jumping. Soc or not; they didn't jump people.

The guy with the black eye continued. "Watched out the place beforehand. I'm sure the smaller one is a Curtis. Don't know about the bigger one."

"What do y'all want?" Curly demanded.

"Got a bond to pick with the Curtis gang, and we're taking the smaller one has leverage."

Ponyboy stiffened.

"To Hell you are, bitch!" Curly bowled.

The Leader got a hand signal that sent three Socs to charge at them, all taking shots at Curly. Curly couldn't block all of them but he did get in some shots at two Socs before the third one tackled him to the bed.

"Curly!" Ponyboy cried.

While Curly was getting beaten by 3 Socs, the other two stride towards Ponyboy. He took a step back and waited for them to come closer. When in range, Ponyboy swung. His fist collided with The Leader's jaw, but didn't do much damage. A lighting of fear and shame shot through the younger boy's body. Fear because he knew he was going to get it now, and shame because he could never seem to be able to hold his own in a fight. The Leader caught Ponyboy's fist before he could pull it back and socked him in the jaw, knocking the boy off his feet. The other Soc caught his feet and lifted him up.

Ponyboy thrashed, trying to escape. The 2 Socs struggled to keep the boy still.

"Trevor!"

The Soc with blonde hair stopped beating the curly haired boy trapped on the bed and ran to his Master's call.

"Grab one of his legs! Stan! Eric!"

Stan and Eric gave a few more slugs before rushing to their Leader's orders. Yet Curly's life in the hood (**a/n: excuse the cliche sound of that**) made them faster. In a flash he sat up from the bed and kicked on the mindless Socs in the ass, sending the guy sliding on the floor and hitting the dresser. The Soc jumped up from the floor and stomped towards Curly.

Curly stood up from the bed, bloody and ready for another round.

"Stan! Get over here and grab this loser's arm!"

The Soc followed command. Four Socs each held one of Ponyboy's limbs as the Leader flipped out a switchblade from his back pocket.

Curly's stomach jumped as his heart twisted. Oh, God, please. Not Ponyboy.

Curly had brought his own switchblade—he never felt the house without it even for something as innocent as a simple date. He didn't pull his out. He knew it would make the situation worse.

Think, Curly. Think!

The Leader lifted the blade to Ponyboy's throat. He heard his babe whimper and it nearly broke his heart. Curly took a step forward. The Leader ripped open Ponyboy's shirt and pressed the cold blade against his low abdomen. Ponyboy cried out.

"Wait!" Curly shouted almost sounding desperate. "What do you want? We didn't do anything to y'all!"

"Revenge, you fucker!" The Leader snarled. "Some people from the Curtis gang jumped two of my boys!" His voice got low and dangerous as he pointed the knife to Curly. An idea popped in Curly's head. "And I don't play silly, childish games."

Curly took a large step forward into the Leader's attack range. "I do."

The Leader had a look of shock that lasted only a second, but it was a second Curly could use. He snatched the wrist that connected to the hand holding the blade in a mighty grip and pulled the Leader forward as he swung his fist into the open spot between the ribs with all his strength. The Leader doubled over and fell to the floor unconscious. Curly held the switchblade up to the other four who were looking lost.

"You have a choice," Curly's voice dripped with acid. "Let him go, or I stab you."

They didn't hesitate. They dropped Ponyboy on the floor and made way to grab their fallen Leader.

"Leave him!" Curly bit. Soon all 4 of the Socs were running out of the house and speeding down the street.

That was suspiciously easy. Curly thought.

Curly was yanked out of his thoughts when Ponyboy leaped into his arms, crying into his chest. Curly wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "It's okay, baby. I got you."

His kissed the top of his head and held him closer.

Ponyboy continued to cry.

* * *

A/N: For anyone who is upset/sad over how fast this fight went, it's because I want to write about more of Curly's and Ponyboy's interaction and development of their relationship rather than a angst fic. I put in a fight scene because someone ask for thing more interesting. This isn't the end though, so thanks for the reviews and keep reading!


	5. Gang! Assemble!

**Heads up:** POV is switching to Ponyboy's and the gang.

* * *

Ponyboy lift his head out of Curly's chest and looked into those loving brown eyes hidden under a hard and sharp exterior. Ponyboy stood up on his toes, half way to Cruly's lips. Ponyboy wasn't much shorter than Curly; only 3 inch or so, but he liked to stand on his toes when he wanted to kiss Curly for personal effect. Curly followed through and brought it home. Their kiss was sweet, innocent, and soft.

Ponyboy landed. "Thank you, Curly."

Curly tugged his babe closer. "'Course, Pony."

Ponyboy smiled at Curly for a little longer, and then looked down at the unconscious Soc.

"Why'd ya keep him?"

"For leverage." The hood smirked mischievously.

Ponyboy shook his head yet knew keeping the Leader as leverage was a damn good plan.

"Soda comes home at 4 and Darry at 6:30. So that gives us…wow, 20 minutes."

_How was that possible?_ Ponyboy thought.

Curly slide his arms from Ponyboy's waist and grabbed the fallen Soc by the back of his collar. "I'm gunna tie this bastard up."

"I'll call the rest of them then. Just in case."

Ponyboy walked out of his room with Curly following, dragging the Soc behind him down the stairs.

(Break in time and space)

Two-Bit was the first one over since he was the only one Ponyboy could get ahold of. Dally was off somewhere, probably with Johnny. At least Ponyboy hoped. Johnny was always safe and happy around his idol. Two-Bit looked and listened seriously when Ponyboy told him about the Socs attack. Two-Bit serious was a rare event and kind of scary. However, when he saw the Leader tied up and gagged, he was laughing his ass off.

"Look at this sad, sucker. Hahaha. Looks like one of those tied up rodeo bulls. Moo for us." He slapped the unconscious Soc.

"Don't wake him up, Matthews!" Curly barked.

"Moooooo" Two-Bit mooed into the Soc's face.

Ponyboy picked up the phone to call the DX. He wanted Soda to be aware of what he was going to come home too. Ponyboy was able to explain what happened without too many interruptions of Soda's concerns for his little brother's health. Ponyboy assured Soda not to close the DX early and that everything was under control with Curly and Two-Bit with him. This calmed Soda a little bit.

Ponyboy took a deep breath and exhaled before picking up the phone again. It was time in inform Darry.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound and a thud and Curly shouting Two-Bit's name. Then total silence.

Ponyboy stood in the kitchen confused and frightened at the lack of sound. Two-Bit entered the kitchen casually as if the past moment didn't occur. He opened the fright and stuffed a beer down his pants and then grabbed the broom and dust pan.

"Everything under control, Two-Bit?"

"Yah, Pony. That Soc ain't waking up anytime soon though." And he left.

Ponyboy shook his head and dilled Darry's work number. It rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"What! Mm, shit. Thank you for calling Bob and Sons Roofing company, what do you want?" The apathetic stranger said.

"May I speak to Darrel Curtis, please?"

"Yah, sure."

Ponyboy heard the man pull the phone from his face and shouted his brother's name.

"This is Darrel."

"Darry, this is Ponyboy-"

"Ponyboy! You know better than to call me at work!"

"Socs barged into our house and attacked me." Ponyboy blurted out. Sometimes being blunt as hell was the only way to get Darry to listen.

"Are you okay-What did they do to you—Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Ponyboy chuckled. "I'm fine, Darry. A little shaken up, but fine. Curly was with me and he fought them off, but he has an unconscious one tied up in our living room. These guys were out for blood, Darry. They held a knife against my throat."

He could hear Darry's breathing increase and shake. He was in rage.

"I called Two-Bit over and he's watching over the tied up Soc with Curly. I already called Soda and told him what happened. I couldn't get a hold of Dally or Johnny. Really, Darry, everything is under control."

"I'm coming home early. If they were really out for blood like you say, the gang is going to need to be prepare for what's coming next."

"Don't take off too early."

"Kay. Stay safe, Pony."

"Of Course." Ponyboy hung up.

Ponyboy banged his head against the wall. What was coming next? If they couldn't fix what had caused the Socs to attack them, then this was only the beginning of what was to come. That thought scared the crap out of him.

Ponyboy sighed. He just wanted a nice, relaxing summer with the gang and Curly. But a safe life in Tulsa was like finding pond of water in the dessert.

Two-Bit entered the kitchen again with broken glass in the dust pan and dumped it into the trash. He put away the broom and pan, then opened the frigid and carried out blue cookies.

Ponyboy picked up the phone again. He was going to try to reach Dally again. He dialed Buck's number.

"Hello?"

"Dally!"

"Yah, what the fuck you want?"

"It's Ponyboy. Is Johnny with you?"

"Yah."

"I need you two to come to my house right now. Socs broke into the house and attacked me. Darry wants a gang meeting."

"We're on our way."

Ponyboy hung up with a heavy sigh and walked to the living room where Two-Bit and Curly were sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit munched on blue cookies and Curly looked bored. He looked over to where the Soc was sleeping and saw a trail of blood from his hair to his chin.

"Holy crap. What happened to him?" Ponyboy walked over to inspect the damage.

"He hit his head." Curly casually spoke, his eyes never leaving the TV.

"Dubious." Ponyboy smoothly brushed back the Soc's dark hair was see how bad the blow way.

"Hey! Don't help him! He's the enemy!" Two-Bit threw a blue cookie at him. It made his mark by the side of his neck.

"Come on, Two-Bit." Ponyboy picked up the broken blue cookie off the floor. "I'm going to clean this guy's wound. No, and I mean none, hurting him until Darry gets here. We're deep enough as it is. We don't need him more pissed off."

"Won't change anything, Pone." Curly smiled. "Guy's like him don't know the meaning of 'fuck off' or stale mate."

Two-Bit nodded, taking a swing of his beer.

Ponyboy grabbed the First-Aid Kit and gently (so the Soc wouldn't wake up) whipped off the drying blood from the side of his face, and then dabbed alcohol on the wound. The Soc moaned and stirred. Ponyboy backed off as Curly and Two-Bit stood to fight a bound man.

The Soc went back to sleep.

"Phew, thought I'd have to knock him out again." Two-Bit laughed, getting back to watching Mickey. "You know, Darry isn't going to be happy that you're using precious medicine on a dangerous Soc."

"He doesn't have to know." Ponyboy said as he put away the First-Aid.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it took a few days to update. I just wasn't feeling it. But I'm back and another chapter is going to be posted shortly after this one. Thanks so much for the reviews and liking the story. It means a lot. This story is actually going to be longer than I had previously attended, so more goodies are coming.


	6. Sodapop and the Gang Make a BooBoo

Sodapop, Steve, Dally, and Johnny all ran into the house at once. They immediately zoned in on the Soc, eyes red with rage. Well, all but Johnny. He nervously eyed the currently harmless Soc as he walked over next to Ponyboy.

Curly grimaced.

Curly knew Johnny and his babe's relationship was platonic and brotherly only, yet that did not stop his natural instincts from making him feel jealously and possessive. He forced himself to watch stupid Mickey to calm down. He promised Ponyboy at the beginning of their relationship that he wouldn't allow his twisted emotions to damage his and Johnny's friendship.

It was a promise Curly was going to keep.

"You okay, Pony." Johnny asked with his soft voice.

Ponyboy smiled and nodded.

Once Sodapop was convinced the Soc wasn't going to wake up and start and uproar, he rushed to Ponyboy. He cupped his baby brother's face in his hands and inspects him for any damage. There didn't seem to be any, so Soda looked into his brother's innocent green eyes.

"Ponyboy, are you okay? What did they do to you?" Soda's voice was a painting of concern.

The younger boy frowned. He didn't know if he should go into detail. It would only make Soda scared. Dally and Steve appeared behind, the red in their eyes gone and Johnny pulled in closer to him to hear. Ponyboy sighed. He was going to have to repeat this for Darry too.

So, Ponyboy told him. From what the other four looked like to what was said. Then he got to where the Socs held him up and where the knife was dragged along his naked torso. Tears filled Soda's eyes as Dally's and Steve's became red again, and Johnny whimpered at the image.

"Pony." Soda cried, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into his chest. His tears fell. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Soda. I'm fine." He hugged him back. Then he felt Johnny join in. He wrapped an arm around Johnny's waist.

"Wait a minute." Two-Bit interrupted. "He was going to attack and kidnap you for 'revenge'? Why revenge? Everybody, look at the smuck!"

Everyone looked at the tied up Soc.

"Anybody recognize him?"

A bunch of no's and nadda's.

"Shit. This guy wants revenge against the Curtis gang and nobody in the gang knows who the fuck he is? We are in some neck-deep crap."

"Everything is going to be fine." Ponyboy said, reassuringly. Someone had to be positive. "We've all gotten through worse. We can get through this."

"Short-Stuff is right!" Steve shouted.

"I'm not short!"

Steve came around and punched Ponyboy in the arm. Steve didn't like Ponyboy much. Hell, he used to hate the kid, but he tolerated him for Sodapop. He thought Ponyboy as a spoiled child who constantly screamed for more things and bitched when he didn't get his way. Lately they were getting along better. Steve figured it was because the kid was growing-up and he was more identifiable.

Steve left the scene to grab a beer. Dallas was pacing the ground in front the sleeping Soc just waiting for the poor bastard to wake up.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill them all!" Dallas yelled. "I swear, if they mess with you or Johnny, I'll burn their fucking clean houses and nice cars to the ground!"

"Dally, we need to be rational about this." Johnny stopped Dally.

"Fuck rational, Johnny!" Dallas twisted. "He put a knife against Ponyboy's throat! I'm gunna skin this guy!"

I left Soda's mother hen embrace and stood by Johnny to calm the wild blonde down.

"Johnnycakes is right, Dally. We need to act rational. We need to use are heads, think of a plan. This is a problem a rumble can't solve. But before we do anything, we have to wait for Darry."

Hearing their leader's name did stall Dally some. Darry would tell Dallas what to do with the first swimming in his body and how to use it.

"Have a beer," Steve handed Dallas a bottle after returning from the kitchen.

Dallas snatched it and chugged. He finished half the bottle then wrapped a protective arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"I ain't going to let the fucking Socs hurt you, okay."

Johnny grinned, nodded, dropping his head in heartfelt joy.

"I know, Dally."

"We're all going to look after each other." An older voice spoke.

Everyone turned to the front door to see Darry standing rather calmly. He took in the picture of his gang. His closest, loyalist friends. His family. To anyone else, that would seem sad and stupid. To Darry, that was all he could ever want.

Minus Curly. He was still on debate about the younger Shepard.

"Darry! I told you not to take off too early. We have things under control! You didn't have to worry."

Steve rolled his eyes as Ponyboy whined.

"Didn't have to worry? Didn't have to worry!" Darry's voice rose with anger. "Socs break into _my_ home, attack _my_ baby brother, and threaten _my_ family! DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY! THEY HELD A KNIFE AGAINST YOUR THROAT!"

"Yeah, cus yelling at him is going to make everything better." Two-Bit inputted.

"Silence, Keith!"

"Then maybe this isn't a good time to tell you that they ripped open his shirt and dragged the knife along his torso to his, you know, lower part."

There was an extremely heavy tension of silence in the air as everyone stared at Two-Bit.

"What?" Two-Bit asked. "He needs to know that we're in neck-deep shit."

He stuffed another blue cookie into his mouth.

"MY MIND CAN'T DECIDE WHETHER TO COMMIT MASS MURDER OR FAINT!" Darry screamed.

"I call for a mass murder." Dallas raised his beer bottle.

Darry's breathing became fast but short. He head became light and fuzzy as sweat began to build under his hairline. He fell over, placing weak hands on weak knees and tried to catch a large amount of air for his lungs. Sodapop and Ponyboy rushed over to Darry upon seeing the state their older brother was going under. They both placed a hand on his back and walked him over to the couch.

Curly got up to give Darry his spot.

"Steve, get a glass of water." Soda said as he watched Darry with worry.

Steve ran back to the kitchen.

"Darry?" Ponyboy questioned. He'd never seen Darry like this before. "I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine."

Steve came back with the water, handing it to Soda.

"Drink, Darry." Soda put the glass to his mouth.

Darry grabbed the bottom of the glass while Soda held most of the weight and drank. The water was warm, yet it helped. He pulled back and was finally able to breathe right again.

Ponyboy touched Darry's shoulder. "You okay."

Darry nodded and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"Well, this isn't what you want to wake up to."

Everyone turned to the Soc, who was wide awake. His eyes were cold and burning with hatred, just as they were when Ponyboy first saw them. Johnny wanted to back away as far as he could from the violent Soc, but Dallas's arm wrapped around him wouldn't allow it. Dallas body was shaking with the urge to lash out.

Ponyboy shivered against Darry.

Darry stood up, strong and tall. It was time to get to the bottom of this. He stalked over to his prey and bend over till they were face-to-face. He face was just a hard and eyes just as cold as the man tied to the kitchen chair. The prey showed no signs of fear or submitting.

"What reason do you have to attack my baby brother?" Each word was laced with acid.

"Revenge," The Soc pushed his head up, closer to Darry's. "For the Curtis gang jumping two of my boys. They were jumped by four of your kind."

Darry straightened and looked back at his gang.

"Hey, I haven't jumped anyone in months." Curly held up his hands.

Darry looked to the older members in his gang for he knew Ponyboy and Johnny would never jump someone. The older members quietly wore expressions of confusion. The wheels cranked in their heads, and then averted their gaze from their Leader. His eyes stopped at Sodapop. He took a heavy step forward.

"You jumped someone." It wasn't a questioned.

Soda tumbled over his words. "Darry, I—We—didn't mean." He turned to Ponyboy, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Pony. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know they were going to come after you." Soda's lip quivered and Ponyboy comfort him. "We just got the guy back for bashing a bottle over Steve's head. We didn't think-"

"That's right! You idiot's didn't think! How many times have I told you not to jump people! Violence only creates more and lager violence!"

"I'm sorry." Tears rolled down his face.

"I can see you girls are sorry over what happened but it doesn't make up for jumping my guys and tying me to a chair." The Soc growled. "My boys are going to come back for me with reinforcements and we are going to _burn_ each and every one of you!"

Darry could sense this Soc was serious. Everyone in the gang clenched their fist, ready for a fight.

Darry pointed to Curly.

"Go to Tim and tell him we need him and his gang on alert."

Curly glanced to Ponyboy as Ponyboy glanced at him.

"Um, Darry. Curly was the one who beat up the Socs trying to kidnap me. He's part of this. He can't go out walking on his own."

"Then call him!" Darry shouted.

Curly disappeared into the kitchen.

The situation wasn't serious.

Curly could feel flames wrap around him and everyone in the house.

They had entered Hell and were facing a demon tied to a kitchen chair.

* * *

A/N: I know Dallas only loves Johnny and in the book the gang is just, I don't know, a group of friends to him. But I wanted to write Dallas as seeing the gang as the only true family he's ever known, so that's why he seems more emotional than would normal be. Please send more constructive reviews!


	7. Grab Your Buddies and Your Switchblades

Curly wasn't expecting to get a hold of his brother, but it seemed God really was watching over the Curtis gang.

"What." Tim's rough voice threatened to dominate the stranger and the conversation that had yet to begin.

"It's Curly. The Curtis gang is in trouble and Darry wants you over here and the gang on alert."

"When are those dumbasses not in trouble?" It wasn't a question. "I'm coming over."

He hung up and returned to witness a feud between Darry, Dallas, and Steve.

The smug Soc was leaning back in the chair amused by the show. He almost couldn't believe this was the gang he was starting a war with. They were pathetic and showed a lack of direction. They were just a bunch of kids who felt too violently. They were going to be easy to destroy.

"You can't be fucking serious, Darry!" Dallas stomped, face red.

"Dally's right, Darry. We can't let this guy go." Steve spoke with a surprisingly steady voice.

Curly's survival instincts heightened as his brain sharpened. His body straightened and his eyes widened.

Darry wanted to let this fucker go?

Curly stepped into the feud. "You can't let this guy go, Darrel."

He and Darry weren't on nickname bases. The older male was still upset about Curly dating his baby brother. The gang knew they were together. They didn't care that Ponyboy liked guys, they cared that he was dating a Shepard. In fact, the gang was so crossed about Ponyboy dating Curly that they stalked the two boys on their first actual date. Just to catch how much of a shit Curly Shepard was. Joke was on them though. Curly treated Ponyboy like a King on their date, and that convinced the gang to allow the dating to continue. Month afterwards, they tolerated Curly but still treated him like a diseased piece of meat.

Darry glared at the young Shepard with misplaced steam. "This is my house, my gang, my family! What I say goes!"

"He had 3 Socs beat me—God knows what the sick bitch was planning to do to Ponyboy!"

Sodapop's face was twisted painfully at the possibilities.

Darry's foot tapped the carpet, his hands placed on his hips.

"I know letting him go sounds stupid."

"Very!" Dallas's red eyes flashed.

"But keeping him here makes me more nervous. We know why they're targeting us and we know they're going to keep coming. We have no need to keep him."

"I understand that, Darrel, but it's not a good idea! We can use this guy! As a peace treaty or as an advantage—Something! We can't just let him go."

The room was dominated by silence. Darry stared at Curly, sensing his frustration wasn't about just letting the Soc go.

Darry stepped into Curly's space and grabbed the boy's face in his callused hands.

"We're letting him go." His voice left no room for options.

Darry's glanced at Ponyboy before returning to Shepard. He pulled his face in close so they were staring eye-to-eye.

"You'll look after him won't you? You'll protect him." He spoke to the boy in a whisper but the room was so quiet he might as well be using his normal voice.

The Soc raised an eyebrow. He couldn't hear their leader, Darrel, exactly but he was smart enough to connect the pieces. He glanced over to the young fake blonde. He was special to the gang. He wondered why.

Curly searched Darry's dark eyes, hurt that his loyalty to Ponyboy would have to even be questioned.

Meanwhile, Two-Bit was the only one who caught the Soc's behavior. He jumped up from the couch.

"This is your chance to shine, newbie. You'll look after all of us. Protect us like we were your own brothers. If you want to be part of the gang, loyalty is the first thing to prove."

"Of course," Curly said to both accounts. He stared hard into Darry's eyes and spoke softly. "Of course, I will."

Darry released Curly and turned to the Soc. "Cut him loose, Steve."

"Sure thing." Steve flipped out his switchblade in front of the Soc's face. When he didn't flinch, Steve grinned.

The Soc rubbed his bruised wrist and wiggled his ankles. He stood up, popping his back and walked towards the door with an unappreciative smirk. "Catch you lambs later."

In advance of the Soc opening the door, Tim Shepard blocked the path to freedom. He stared the unexpressive Soc down, and then glanced up at the group in the house.

"We're letting him go." Two-Bit sighed dramatically.

Tim looked back to the Soc. "You're luck you got caught by the Curtis gang."

"Promise?" Spoken with deep sarcasm, the Soc pushed passed the dangerous Greaser.

Tim glanced over his shoulder at the Soc walking away and made a mental note to beat the guy into the hospital if the unfortunate fool crossed his path again.

Tim stepped into the living room. "Alright." He flashed his arms. "Catch me up."

Darry picked up the empty chair. "In the kitchen. Over a beer."

Tim followed Darry into the kitchen, along with Steve, Sodapop, and Curly. Ponyboy, Two-Bit Johnny and Dallas stayed behind.

Dallas was staring at out the window where the Soc was fleeing. His knuckles were white and his mind was still filled with anger that refused to calm down.

"Come on, Dally. Let's go to the kitchen and talked over how we can fight this S.O.B." Two-Bit cracked.

"Fuck off, Matthews." Dallas voice cut like a knife.

Two-Bit sucked on his teeth. This wasn't good. Dallas was too wind up from the new threat.

Ponyboy shifted on his feet, nervous and frightened by the thickness of the air. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid Dallas would take a swing at him.

"Two-Bit is right Dally. We need to start preparing. Talk about how we're going to fight this guy and how to protect ourselves." Johnny spoke up.

"I'm going after him." Dallas strides for the door.

The other three took a step forward.

"No, you're not, Dally!" Johnny shouted.

This stopped the hot-head male. He looked back at the darker teen.

"What did you say?" Dallas fumes found a new target.

Ponyboy grabbed Johnny's arm, ready to pull the boy out of the way if Dallas charged. He knew Dallas would never hurt Johnny. None of them would hurt Johnny.

"Cool down. Smoke a cig." Johnny said. "If you want to protect me, then you need to think. Use your head. Otherwise, you can't save me."

Dallas loved Johnny for Johnny was the only one who tried to understand him, and that warmed Dallas in a way no one else ever could. In return, Dallas looked after Johnny. Treated him like a brother or even his son, if he were unfortunate to have any.

"Yeah, alright. I got ya." Dallas took out a cig and lit it. He took a long drag of it as he walked to the kitchen.

Ponyboy breathed when Dallas vanished.

Two-Bit chuckled. "It's a slumber party."

Johnny smiled and the three of them joined the rest of the gang.

All the chairs were taken, so that left the four of them standing. Dallas pushed against the stove as Johnny and Ponyboy stood behind Curly and Sodapop, and Two-Bit wondered.

"You Curtis gang sure know how to live. Sounds like we got a real standoff. Been years since I've been in anything real like this. It's exciting." Tim smiled devilishly, taking a swing of his beer.

"Glad you're so excited. Now let's get real ourselves." Darry said. "Think you can get your gang to help."

Tim took another swing and swooshed the alcohol in his mouth as he looked at the bottle, thinking.

He swallowed. "No."

"Tim!" Curly growled.

Darry nodded. He understood that Tim didn't want to endanger is gang in this.

"But I can get some of my trusted men on it. They gathered info on y'all, I'll see if I can get info on them."

"Better than nothing." Darry couldn't outright thank him.

He stood up and looked at his family gathered around. "New rules."

"One, we stay together. No one runs off on their own. Two, no going out at night. Three, if possible, everyone is staying here until this is sorted out. Four, everyone carries a switchblade everywhere."

The gang memorized the new rules and agreed.

"Darry, what about our jobs?" Sodapop asked.

"I'm still going to work. You can too if ya want. If ya want to then everyone try and hang at the DX with you two." He pointed at Sodapop and Steve.

"Wouldn't be a problem." Steve spoke. "Boss barely checks on us."

Darry nodded.

"It's settled then. I got extra switchblades if anyone needs one. Other than that, find a place to sleep—"

"Slumber Party!" Two-Bit howled.

Darry chuckled. Something he hasn't down in a while. "We're having a slumber party. I'm locking the front door."

* * *

A/N: I really liked how I wrote this chapter. Next chapter will focus on Ponyboy and Curly. Remember to post a review!


	8. A Moment To Spare

**Warning: Graphic Slash Ahead! Don't like, Don't Read.**

* * *

The Curtis house was quiet. It was late into the night and the gang was curled up together like a basket of kittens. Johnny slept on the couch while Dallas, Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop slept around it. Ponyboy and Darry had each retired to their own rooms after the rowdy slumber party came to an end. Tim left some time ago. If he was going to sleep, he was going to do it in his own damn bed. Curly was backed against a wall near the stairs, awake and watching the others sleep. Fear and an unfortunate life kept sleep far from his grasp. He doubted some of the others where resting like they were seemed to be.

Curly slipped off his boots and carefully ascended the stairs. He crept to Ponyboy's room and lightly opened the in attempt to not make a sound, but found his babe sitting up in his bed awake.

"Figured you'd come." He whispered.

"Like I'd miss the opportunity." Curly smiled.

Ponyboy moved over to make room for the larger boy. Curly stripped to his boxers and climbed in.

The summer night was warm a small breeze. Despite wearing a tank top and boxers and lying next to the boy he'd grew to have strong feeling for, he felt chilly.

Ponyboy searched into Curly's brown eyes as Curly stared into Ponyboy's green orbs.

"How ya holdin' up, babe?"

"Can't sleep."

"Same here"

There was a pause.

"Pone. You know I'm gunna protect you."

Ponyboy smiled sadly. All his life people told him that he would be protected from danger and he was grateful for those people, but his life in Tusla taught him that promises like those were broken before they could be spoken.

"If you promise me that you'll look after yourself too, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Ya got a deal." Curly smiled pleasantly.

With that said, Ponyboy rolled on top of Curly with a sexual smirk. This took Curly by surprise.

"If ya don't mine, I'd like to stop talking and start playing."

Curly's body came alive. He placed his hands on Ponyboy's hips. "Like I could say no to you."

Ponyboy licked his lips and started traveling down Curly's body. There was one thing he desperately wanted. He left a trail of kisses on Curly's chest to his abs and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. He glanced up at the boy whose breath had increased.

Curly licked his lips.

Ponyboy pulled cloth barrier down, releasing Curly's already half-hard member. He pulled the boxers passed Curly's knees then dived into his meal. He gently held Curly's member in his hands and lick along his shaft then kissed the head.

Curly sighed, swimming in pleasure as he ran his hand through Ponyboy's cute blonde hair.

Ponyboy hungrily licked and sucked all around the member like it was a lollipop. He liked Curly's manhood. He liked its smell, its taste, it hardness, and its thickness. He liked pleasuring Curly's member. If he was honest with himself, he'd say he may be a little obsessed with it.

Just thinking about it made his manhood hard and weeping.

Curly's penis was hard and standing on its own now. Ponyboy grazed his teeth gently on the side of Curly's member just how he knew he liked it and bit down softly.

Curly gasped, shivering and moaned quietly. He gripped his babe's blonde hair.

Ponyboy smiled at Curly's reaction. He lifted his mouth and sucked on the head while licking the pre-cum coming out of the hole. Curly pushed his head back into the pillow and growled in both great pleasure and frustration. Suddenly, he sat up and gripped Ponyboy's ankle and dragged the boy's lower body over his. He pulled the boy's thighs to the side of his head, yanked down his boxers and engulfed Ponyboy's member into his mouth. Ponyboy stopped what he was doing to take a moment to breathe as Curly sucked him hard.

Soon, Ponyboy was panting and clenching onto Curly's member, which send the larger boy on a faster pace. In fear of his voice becoming louder, Ponyboy stuffed his face into the crook of Curly's dick and pubic hair. Ponyboy moan and whimpered as his griped on Curly's shaft tightened.

Curly's pace became even faster as he bucked into Ponyboy's hand. Ponyboy pushed back and down as he came into Curly's mouth. The older boy swallowed all his babe had to offer and cleaned him up before releasing him.

Ponyboy took a moment to catch his breath and then returned to his pervious duty. He sucked, licked, and nibbled and it wasn't long before Curly was shooting into his face.

Ponyboy climbed off his bed and snatched some tissues to clean the cum off his face. He pulled up his boxers as Curly did the same and climbed back into Curly's arms.

They fell asleep in under a minute. 


	9. Lazy Day at the DX

The weather was beautiful today. It was bright and hot, yet a breeze went around Tulsa that would kiss people's skin, making the heat bearable. The sky was a blue as it could be and fluffy white clouds stayed around to keep it company. The trees were browner than usual and the green leaves giggled as the gentle breeze rustled them. There was a faint smell of sweet gasoline in the air as people wore smiles on their faces as they drove by.

Today was a happy day and that made Curly Shepard a little uneasy. Never in his life did he have a memory of a day like this. Until now, that is. He heard this is the kind of thing that happens when you're in love. Light comes into your soul and the world follows behind. Light even comes to a place like Tulsa sometimes, he guessed. If it wasn't happening to him right now, Curly would never believe he could be this peaceful.

Curly looked over his shoulder to the gas station. It was a slow day. Sodapop and Steve were teaching Johnny about cars as Dallas and Two-Bit were creating a fort out of empty beer cans. He chuckled and looked back to the currently lonely road then turned to his lover at his side. They were sitting by the road doing nothing as the lazy went by. Ponyboy was tossing rock across the cement and smoking a cigarette. The blonde in his hair was fading, but that didn't stop the sun from making it illuminate.

His baby looked bored.

Today was a good day to go swimming. Curly suddenly thought. It was swimming weather.

The thought caused his imagination to go wild. He pictured Ponyboy and him swimming around, splashing and cashing one another. Ponyboy was shirtless in swim trunks. He comes up from a dive with water running down his body, and dripping from his disheveled hair and tickling down his neck and spine.

Lightening shot to Curly's groin.

"Mm," He moans behind closed eyes.

Ponyboy heard a sound and cocked an eyebrow. He looked to Curly, who wore a guilty smile.

"You okay?" Ponyboy took a drag.

Curly opened his eyes. "Just fine, babe."

He stole the cigarette and took a drag. It was the closet they could get to kissing in public.

For the first time ever, Curly Shepard felt giddy. He wanted to jump up, grab Ponyboy's hands and start dancing. They could dance to Rock 'n Roll or slow dance. He wondered if Ponyboy knew how to dance? He sure as hell didn't. But that didn't matter to him right now. He felt like lifting his babe in the air was twirling around, laughing and kissing. That was just the kind of affect Ponyboy had on him.

"Come on," Curly said, grabbing Ponyboy's hand, pulling him up as Curly stood.

"Where we goin'?"

"Bathroom."

Ponyboy tilted his head but didn't let go of Curly's hand as he lead him away from the road.

* * *

A/N: There will be another chapter up later tonight or early morning.


	10. What If Later Never Comes?

They entered the bathroom without anyone in the gang noticing. Curly getting alone time with Ponyboy was a success by all means. That made him even more excited. He felt like a school girl and it was wonderful.

He put out the cigarette he stole from Ponyboy in the sink before throwing it into the trash. There was soft music playing from the speaker in the ceiling.

Curly locked the door and pulled Ponyboy into his arms. He swayed them side to side and stared lovingly into Ponyboy's eyes.

Ponyboy was taken aback. Curly Shepard—Curly Shepard!—was slow dancing with him. What alternate realm had he fallen into? This was way out of character for the older boy, not that Ponyboy would complain.

"What's go you so romantic?"

Curly hummed softly. "Just one of those days."

Ponyboy didn't know what Curly was talking about, but he could feel the love flowing from the boy. So he went with it.

He put his head on Curly's shoulder and they swayed side to side in a circle. Neither of them knew what they were doing when it came to dancing, but that didn't matter. The moment was all that mattered. They danced in silence in each other's arms for a minute or two. Ponyboy lifted his head and Curly placed his hand behind Ponyboy's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

It was deep and passionate.

Curly pushed his tongue in Ponyboy's mouth and they played. All of Curly's emotions were being transmitted to Ponyboy from that kiss and it was making Ponyboy moan and stand on his toes. He felt his heart flutter as Curly wrapped his strong arm around his waist and lifted him off the ground. Curly turned them around, the kiss never breaking, and pushed Ponyboy against the bathroom wall.

Ponyboy moaned and broke the kiss to breathe.

He stared down at Curly's eyes hazed in lust.

Curly attack his neck causing Ponyboy to giggle. Sucking, kissing, licking and nibbling. It tickled and Ponyboy wiggled in Curly's arms.

Curly moved and started sucking the piece of sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder.

It was getting hot in the bathroom. A good sense of hot.

Ponyboy was panting slowly and his lower body began to grind against Curly's stomach and abs. His manhood grew harder with each thrust. Curly was sucking on Ponyboy's Adam-apple. Ponyboy moaned loudly as his thrust got harder.

Curly couldn't take it anymore. He lowered Ponyboy until the bulges in their pants were lined up and started thrusting against each other. Curly grunted hard from the sensation as he gripped Ponyboy's hips. Ponyboy was panting as he watched their groins rub against one another. There was plenty of pleasure, of course, but the jeans covering them caused some pain. He just wanted pleasure.

Ponyboy reached for Curly's jeans. They stopped thrusting and looked into each other's eyes. The message was received and approved. Curly lifted the front of his shirt and pulled it behind his head as Ponyboy undid their jeans.

Ponyboy pulled his shirt behind his head and dropped to his knees and tried to deep-throat Curly in one swift move.

"UH!" The larger boy grunted from surprise. "You really do like sucking, huh?"

Curly rubbed the boy's hair as he sucked and moaned.

It was getting really hot. The air was musty and Curly's member was harder than it had ever been. It took every ounce of strength not to thrust into Ponyboy's mouth as his teeth grazed his shaft.

"Oh, baby." Curly moaned.

Ponyboy released Curly's member from his mouth and arched his back as he stood up along Curly's body all sexy-like.

Curly growled and pushed Ponyboy against the wall, grasping their members together. Ponyboy wrapped his arms around Curly's neck, pulling him closer.

"Ah," The smaller boy panted.

Curly started stroking.

"Please, Curly."

Curly licked his lips as he watched his lover shiver in pleasure. The smell in the air was too much for Ponyboy.

"Take me."

Both boys yelp in surpise when Curly's grip tightened. He didn't stop stroking. Hell couldn't get him to stop stroking.

"Take me." Ponyboy begged, their foreheads touching.

"Oh, baby. I wish I could. But we can't." Curly's jerking quickened.

Ponyboy deserved so much more than a gas station bathroom. So much more.

Ponyboy wrapped a leg around Curly's and pulled him into a heated kiss. Curly quickened the pace. Pony suck on Curly's bottom lip.

The wave was coming closer; their bodies becoming stiffer.

Curly jerked even faster. Ponyboy dug his fingers in curly hair and gripped, he was coming undone.

"Curly, Curly!" Ponyboy chanted as he came in Curly's hand and on their stomachs.

Curly followed shortly after. His body shook from the release.

They both took a moment to breathe before Curly grabbed some toilet paper. They cleaned up and redressed in silence. Now that Curly was winding down, his mind took the time to process earlier.

Ponyboy asked him to take him all the way. Curly had been waiting for this for over a month—he hasn't had sex in over a month and that weights on a teenager whose experience sex plenty of times. Ponyboy had asked for sex and Curly said no. He rolled his eyes. Having a heart was a pain in the ass.

Curly turned to his babe.

"Pony-"

"No." Ponyboy cut in. His head was lowered because he didn't have the courage to look at him. "He did the right thing, Curly. I just was caught up in the moment."

Curly shifted on his feet. He didn't know what to do.

"Baby," He started. "I'm so happy that you're comfortable with going all the way, but I wasn't going to love you in a bathroom. A gas station bathroom. You deserved so much more than this."

Ponyboy nodded, glancing up. He understood, but that could keep him from feeling awkward.

"I know. I know. But then I started thinking…with all that's going on with those Socs….what if we don't get another chance?"

Curly walked over and kissed Ponyboy on the forehead.

"We're going to get another chance. We're going to have plenty of chances. Plenty of time. Nothing is going to happen to us."

Ponyboy gave a weak smile and nodded. Curly kissed him again.

"Let's go hang with the others. They're probably freaking out, wondering where we are." Curly said.

"Doubtful." Ponyboy smirked as he moved to unlock the door. "They're too busy teaching Johnny about cares."

"Hey, truth or dare?" Curly said as the door opened.

"Ask the damn question, Curly."

The larger boy chuckled. He already knew the answer and previously reframed from asking it out of respect to Ponyboy, but now he wanted to know for sure. From the boy himself.

"You a virgin?"

Ponyboy looked up at Curly, almost shocked. "You know I am, you ass!" He punched him in the arm.

Curly laughed, pleased with the answer. He leaned over and kissed Ponyboy's cheek.

"I'm going to take good care of you."

"I know." Ponyboy smiled.

"Now run off to the others. I gotta take a leak. If they ask where we were, lie."

"Yes, sir." Ponyboy walked off.

Curly turned to take a piss.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if they had speakers in restrooms that could play music in the 60's but for the purpose of this chapter, they do. Like it says in the description: AU-ish. Also, I'd like some feedback on how I write the steamy parts. Anything I should improve on? Anything you liked? Thanks!


	11. Prisoner of War: part 1

After his piss and washing his hands, Curly hangs back for a moment; long enough not to draw suspicion from the others. He was overreacting, but sometimes he liked overreacting. It kept his mind alert.

Curly counted to ten before stepping out of the bathroom. The sun blindsided him. He shielded his face and shut his eyes from the brightness, stopping. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust. He walked across the gas station lot towards the garage, shielding his face from the sun. The light was still hurting him and it worried him that his eyes were becoming sensitive.

Curly Shepard's mind was too focused on seeing straight to hear tires screeching behind him. His entire body hardened. This was the moment he always feared and hated. The moment when his mind reacted too slowly to his subconscious instincts and he was felt opened.

He swirled around the exact second three hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a red mustang. He heard someone screaming his name in the distance. Curly cursed, thrashed and punched with all his might, but it did little good with three Socs holding you down as the get-away-car sped off. The Soc in the passenger seat with a faded black eye turned to the prisoner. The noise was getting on his nerves. He socked Curly in the face, knocking the boy out cold.

The tragic event had no effect on the outside world. Today was a happy day.


	12. Emotions Are Our Weapons

It happened before anyone knew what the hell was happening. They heard the tires screeching and when Ponyboy turned around to see what was going on, Curly was being pulled into a red mustang.

He heart stopped and his blood ran cold.

"CRULY!" He screamed, tears not hesitating to fall.

Ponyboy ran to safe Curly but was stopped by his brother's strong hold. He crumbled to the floor, crying, instead. Sodapop kneeled beside him.

Two-Bit and Dallas jumped out of their fort of beer cans and ran towards the mustang driving away.

"Shit!" Two-Bit yelled, kicking the air. "Bastards!"

"I'm gunna call Tim." Dallas ran inside the station.

Steve walked out of the garage, fist clenched. "That came out of fucking nowhere. Fuck."

Johnny kneeled next to Ponyboy, trying to comfort him along with Sodapop.

"Pony. It's going to be okay. Curly's strong." Johnny said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! They took Curly!" Ponyboy spoke through heavy sobs. "They took him. They're going to hurt him."

Ponyboy curled into his brother's embrace as Sodapop pet his hair.

"Johnnycakes is right, Pone. Curly's tough. He's not going to break easily."

"Soda…*hic*…it isn't fair…*hic*…Curly."

"I know, baby. I know." Sodapop smoothed.

Johnny and Sodapop set on the oiled stained floor as Ponyboy cried his eyes out. Johnny fist clenched his jeans as a fire build in his chest. The Socs were going to pay for doing this to Ponyboy.

Dallas jogged out of the station. "Called Tim. Told him what the car looks like and the license plate. He's going to find Curly."

He looked down at the broken hearted Ponyboy. "We're going to get him back. And then we're going to fuck these bastards up."

"Fuck ya we are!" Steve shouted. His muscles jumped, ready for a rumble.

"What do we do now?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shrugged. How did he fucking know?

"Doubt, y'all can get off work early." He talked to Steve and Soda.

They shook their heads.

"Then we wait. Tim's got this." Dallas hated sitting around, but Darry ordered them to stick together so what could they do.

Two-Bit ran his hands down his face. "I need a beer." He started walked to the station.

"Me too." Dallas followed.

Johnny wanted a beer too but he didn't want to leave Ponyboy's side. With their lucky, a customer drove up to the pump.

"Get him inside the garage. He'll attract attention." Steve said as he walked away to take care of the customer.

Sodapop and Johnny nodded. They helped Ponyboy off the ground and dragged him out of public view to cry as much as he wanted.

Inside the station, Dallas and Two-Bit opened two "free" bottles of beer and took a long chug. The incident had them both on edge, but they both quickly noticed in silence that they weren't really worried about Curly Shepard.

Maybe they had faith that Curly Shepard would be all right?

Maybe they were just natural assholes?

"Hey," Two-Bit said, slapping Dallas's arm. "Let's rebuild our beer fort."

"Okay." Dallas agreed as he followed Two-Bit outside to the garage.

Ponyboy Curtis cried until his body and mind forced him to sleep. That fact only made everyone feel more violently.


	13. What's Family For

Tim slammed the phone down after Dallas informed him of the worse-case-scenario the dumbass Curtis gang and his little brother could get themselves into. His blood was boiling with vigor. It seemed as though Curly couldn't do a damn thing on his own and always dragging Tim into his shit. To get kidnapped by a couple of Socs; it was such a rookie mistake.

Or maybe Tim just had too much experience with being a hood?

The older Shepard snatched his car keys and stomped out of the house.

_Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!_

Tim cranked the engine on then took a deep breath that did nothing to calm him.

On one hand, Tim felt proud of his little brother's first capture. On the other hand, he was extremely annoyed. The thought of a couple of Socs using his little brother as a toy made Tim murderous.

Tim sped down the road. He knew where he needed to go. After Darry asking to look out for his gang, Tim enlisted his two trusted and smartest men into gathering info on who was currently holding a grudge on the Curtis gang. He was sure it would only be a few people. The Curtis gang wasn't really a gang. Not like his.

Turning onto the main street, Tim thought back to his first capture when he was building his reputation. His capture was by a rival gang when his own was still small. It was a well-earned experience that made him stronger, and wiser, and raised his reputation.

Tim nodded to no one and grinned with a dangerous joy. This will raise Curly's reputation as it raised his. What big brother wouldn't be proud of that?

Tim pulled up to the DQ, parking his car and jumping out. He walked in and immediately saw the two men he was searching for with a few other members of his gang hanging out in the gang's usual booth.

"Danny! Ty! Get over here." Tim called by the door.

The two men jumped over the table to their leader's command and all three walked out. Tim stopped them by his car and glared at them.

"You know those Socs brothering the Curtis gang I asked you to get info on?"

Danny and Ty nodded.

"Well, they captured Curly."

Danny and Ty smiled and shifted their bodies with energy.

"Alright, good for Curly." Danny chuckled.

For a split second, Tim wondered if something was wrong with the way they all saw life.

"What do y'all have." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"A lot." Ty said with a grin.

Tim grinned back. Just what he wanted to hear. Ty and Danny were the best at gathering information, yet he was hoping they had what he needed to save his kid brother's ass.

"We could bore you with details, but if you're in a rush to find Curly, they mostly likely have him at the abandon house passed Trinity Street out on the edge of town. It's where they hold parties." Danny said.

Tim nodded. Ty and Danny were indeed the best. He'll have to reward them for this later.

He turned to his car and opened the door, climbing in.

"You have a switchblade?" Ty asked.

Tim started the engine and looked back at Ty's and Danny's loyal faces.

"I have a gun." Tim gave an ugly smiled.

Ty and Danny grinned. "Poor bastards."

Tim pulled out of the parking lot as Ty and Danny went back in DQ.

His car sped down the road, ignoring the angry honks from surprised drivers as the evil smile on his face grew.

Poor bastards indeed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be in Curly's POV. Please keep reviewing and thanks for sticking with me!


	14. Prisoner of War: Part 2

**Heads up: I will be going away on vacation for a few days. There isn't any internet, so I won't be posting for a while. But I'm not giving up on the story and will return to it, so keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

Curly woke up to pain. Nothing new there. For a second, Curly Shepard forgot everything that has been going on for the pass two days. He couldn't remember why he would be waking up to pain and that caused his brain to overwork for answers.

The ropes restraining his hands, arms, and legs was new.

He groaned as he felt the crisp of dried blood below his nose to his chin. He tasted the all too familiar taste of iron in his mouth. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to be confronted by 5 Socs. Everything came flowing back.

That's right. These assholes nicked him from the DX lot. Oddly enough, Curly wasn't frightened. Not feeling frightened in what would normally be scary situations worried him. Not that he would ever tell anyone. (Well, maybe he'd tell Ponyboy.) He always knew he was use to a violent lifestyle, but he never thought he'd be this use to it. Just how much had be witness to no longer feel frightened by violence?

Curly groaned again but for an entirely different reason.

Tim was going to kill him.

"Looks like Mr. Tough finally woke up."

Curly wanted to say something clever back, but he couldn't think of anything over the horrible odor attacking his nose.

There was a thick smell of rot, piss, and wet wood. He instantly knew he was at the abandon house at the end of Trinity Street. He's been here plenty of times hiding out or busting Socs parties with Tim and his gang.

_At least I know where I am._ The boy thought.

"We had planned on capturing the smaller Curtis, but you'll just have to do."

Curly gave a death glare at the mention of Ponyboy.

"I'm a lot funnier than, Baby Curtis. I promise." Curly grinned.

The leader grinned back. "I don't doubt it."

The four Socs sitting in chairs behind their mater suddenly stood.

"Oh, if ya don't mind, my boys here wanna have some fun with ya before I deal with ya." His grin grew.

So did Curly's. "Well then, don't keep me waiting." He voice got lower. Dangerous for a boy tried to a chair. "I was wondering we the fun was going to start."

There was defiantly something wrong with the way they all lived their lives.

The fours Scos started walking to him, cracking their knuckles. Curly struggled against his restraints.

Curly Shepard did not have a plan.

"Aw," Curly gave an actor's disappointment. "Just skin?"

The leader chuckled.

The Soc with blonde hair was the first to throw a punch. It collided with his jaw. The punch wasn't strong enough to crack the bone but he figured that was the point. The rest joined in throwing punching at his face and stomach and kicking his legs; all hard enough to leave bruises.

They didn't want to break him just yet.

The gang bashing went on for a minute or more. Long enough to where Curly he feel his now sensitive skin start to swell up. He felt iron build in his mouth and on his face. He wasn't going to be able to fight, much less move pain free, for a while after this.

The leader stood up. It had gone on long enough. "Stop."

The four Socs stopped and looked back at their master.

"My turn." The leader's smile was evil.

He flicked out a blade. The Socs back away as the leader came forward.

Curly swallowed dryly. His eyes went from the blade to the leader's dark eyes.

"No skin. Only this." He wiggled the blade and brought it to Curly's throat.

Curly pulled his head back.

"Don't worry, little warrior. I'm not going to kill you. That's the rule, isn't it? I just wanna see you bleed. And scream."

The leader pulled the knife back and grabbed two handfuls of Curly's shirt, and ripped the fabric off the boy's body. He held the tip of the blade at the center of Curly's chest before slowly dragging it down his torso. A sharp fire was born. But it was small and nothing Curly hadn't experience many times before.

The leader flicked the blade away. "Just a warm-up." He smiled.

The cold blade returned to his skin covering his ribs. The leader pressed hard and slide the blade across his skin. Blood followed obediently and dripped down.

Curly threw his head back in a scream.

"Mh." The leader expressed bliss. "Lovely."

The blade was lifted away and Curly took the opportunity to breath as brain panicked. Curly almost wished his life of violence had turned him into a masochist. He knew a few Greasers who were like that. They kinda freaked him out. Tim even told him once to stay away from people like that. Because where there is a masochist, a sadist is sure to follow. He knew this would gain him experience, respect, and rep.

The leader continued to cut the younger boy. Slowly and thoroughly. The abandoned house was filled with screaming. Soon, there were many bleeding cut covering Curly's blood striped torso. There were a few on his forearms and biceps where blood was sure to flow beautifully. There was even one on the side of his neck. It was lighter than the others, but because the skin was thinner there it would scar. The cuts were not deep enough to kill the boy, but they were hard enough to promise everlasting scars. Some may fade, some may stay to be faint, and others will show their pain. It's just what he wanted. To leave his mark. His existence.

Curly screamed as the Soc cut too close to his hipbone. Curly bang his head back as he shamefully whimpered and a thunderstorm of pain was raging through his torn body. It felt as those the fucking Soc sliced a little of the bone itself.

Fuck experience. Fuck respect. Fuck reptutation. Fuck everything!

Curly wanted this to stop. He wanted the pain to stop over taking his body and mind. He wanted to stop feeling rich blood dripping down his body.

He wanted someone to save him.

And someone did.

Suddenly the front door was kicked open. Startling the Scos, but Curly mind was fuzzy. Light from either the pain or blood lost. He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

Curly's vision became blurred as he heard heavy, angry, footsteps approach. He saw a dark figure stand at the entrance of the room and Socs running to fight. The dark figure lifted something, clenched in his hands and teeth flashing. The Socs stopped in their tracks.

Curly's vision blackened.

There was a thunderous bang.

Then nothing.


	15. Guard Dog on Duty

**I have no excuse to delaying. I think I'll post a two more chapters then that'll be it. I'm never doing a multiple-chapter story like this again. **

* * *

Curly woke up in a haze of white. His ear was buzzing while the other one sweat. He was staring absently up at a crack white ceiling. If it weren't for the drugs in his system, he would be deeply confused. But right now he felt nothing. A numbness so strong his drugged mind faintly wondered if he was even still alive?

Tim Shepard was reading a magazine next to his little brother's hospital bed. There wasn't anything real interesting in it other than the pictures. Tim rarely read, but he had been sitting in an uncomfortable chair for hours now waiting for his dumb kid brother to wake up. Every so often a nurse would walk in to check up on Curly. She would smile at Tim and bat her eyelashes at him before leaving. He wasn't interested. Not that the nurse wasn't pretty, he just wasn't interested in her.

Tim slammed the magazine onto his lap and glanced over at Curly, whose eyes were still staring absently at the ceiling. Tim jumped from his chair and lend over his little brother anxiously. He knew he should probably inform a nurse or doctor that Curly woke up, yet he waited so long to talk to his little brother again.

"Curly? Can you hear me? It's Tim. Curl?"

Curly's grey eyes shift over to Tim's as he face kitted in perplexing. Did Tim really just call him Curl? Tim hadn't called Curly "Curl" in…_years_. It was a pet nickname Tim would call him when he was still in diapers. It was strangely touching. And terrifying.

"Tim?" His voice was rusty and cracked.

Tim lightly patted Curly's chest. "Hold on. I'll get ya some water."

Tim grabbed the plastic coffee cup he brought in to hide some whisky. He rushed to the bathroom to clean it out and filled it with water. He rushed back and lifted Curly's head, placing the cup to his lips.

Curly drank the warm water that his throat graciously soaked up.

"Thanks." He voice sound a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked.

"My ear won't stop sweating, but other than that nothing." He paused for a second. His mind was waking up. "What happened?"

Tim scowled and pulled his chair closer to the bed, sitting down. "What do you remember?"

"I was a prisoner to that psycho Soc, then someone busted in and there was a bang. That's it."

Tim nodded. It was relieving to know that there was no memory loss.

"Why is my ear sweaty?"

Tim looked away, sliding his hands down his tights. "I kinda shot your ear."

Curly turned his head to his older brother who looked back in him with slight concern apology.

"I figured you'd shoot me one day." Curly was surprised Tim hadn't down it sooner.

"I didn't shoot you!" Tim defended.

He felt terrible about hurting his little brother. Sure they've gotten into plenty of fights, some even skin fights, but he never wanted to hurt him like this. The moment he walked into that room and saw the bloody state Curly was in, murder was all that was on his mind.

_(~Flashback~)_

_Tim pointed the gun at the sorry bastard that held the blade against Curly's throat. _

_It all happened so fast. _

_Tim's anger didn't hesitate. When the Soc with dark hair started moving from behind Curly, Tim pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through the top of Curly's ear and punctured the Soc's stomach. The other Soc's had run away the moment Tim showed the gun. _

_Tim was unaware that he had shot Curly too because of all the blood that was covering his baby brother. Tim ran over to Curly. He cut loose the ropes with his switchblade and carried Curly in his arm while dragging the shot Soc by the ankle to his truck. _

_He ignored the Soc's cries. _

_He gently placed Curly in the passenger seat and then threw the now unconscious Soc in the back of the bed along with all his rusty tools. He sped to the hospital, and spent an hour telling the police the entire story._

(~End flashback~)

"I sorta nicked the top corner part." Which was true. "I've only shot a gun twice. I'm lucky I didn't kill you."

Curly chuckled. "Your lucky? What happened to those Socs?"

"I shot the one with the blade, then the other ones ran off. Brought him to the hospital too; told the police what happened. Nothing to worry about. I made them believe me. They didn't look too surprise. Apparently, he has a record for assault. They won't be hurting you again."

Curly thought for a moment. "What about, Ponyboy?"

Tim licked his lips. "The battle is over, not the war."

Curly sighed.

"Those guys might leave you two alone, but that doesn't mean Greasers and Socs are going to start holding hands and eating together."

Curly face distorted into disgust. "God forbid."

Tim laughed. "I haven't called the Curtis gang yet. Didn't want that little Curtis to be wailing all over you while you rested."

Tim stretched his aching back.

"How long have you been here?" Curly saw the discomfort on Tim's face.

"Since I brought you in. You're in no shape to be alone if those guys come in find you or some of my 'old friends'."

Warmth spread through Curly's chest. "Aw. You care."

"Shut up, dumbass!" Tim kicked his feet on the side of Curly's bed. His ass was numb from sitting in the chair for so long.

Curly stared at Tim's hard face. "Hey. I'd like it if ya called Ponyboy."

Tim exhaled. "I don't see why you like that kid. He's the one that got you hurt."

Curly chuckled. "I'm always getting hurt, Tim. This time I was fighting for something real important. You know what I mean."

Tim glared at Curly before standing up and walked out to call the Curtis house.

Curly continued to rest.


End file.
